


let it snow

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Hybrids, M/M, Snow, fluff adjacent, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: It snowed overnight.





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ginger, who requested xingsoo hybrid domestic boyfriends. Yixing is a snow leopard hybrid and Kyungsoo is a black panther hybrid, although I don't mention their features much. I hope you like it~

Somehow, incredibly, when Kyungsoo thought about living on a farm he never considered what the farm would be like during the winter. Specifically, he never thought about what it would be like after it snowed.

Kyungsoo stood in his kitchen, cup of coffee in hand, and looked out of the window above the sink. There was endless, unbroken white. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell exactly how much snow was out there but he certainly knew it was more than what he was used to. For a moment he wondered how he was going to get out of the house to do anything, then he remembered that he didn’t have to. For once he didn’t have to immediately plunge into the snow and onto icy sidewalks and roads.

He supposed that eventually he would have to go out, at least to check on his ‘neighbors’ some miles down the way (although the elderly couple that lived closest to them lived in the country all their lives so if anything they were probably planning on checking up on them), but for now he could enjoy breakfast and a morning stretch in his semi-warm cocoon. He had plenty of coffee and everything to make breakfast, there was just one thing missing.

Kyungsoo turned around so he could look into the rest of the house. Their house was fairly big but there weren’t many walls separating the rooms. Meaning there was nowhere to hide. And the bathroom door was wide open, so there was no one in there.

“Yixing?” Despite not being able to hide from him Kyungsoo still called out for Yixing. The house was silent. Kyungsoo heard him get up in the middle of the night but he faintly remembered hearing Yixing return and complain about how warm it was in their bed with all the blankets Kyungsoo wanted. Kyungsoo couldn’t recall hearing him leave the bed after that, much less the house.

When he looked outside the window by their front door Kyungsoo saw the same scene of almost endless, unbroken snow. So he couldn’t have gone outside either. So where was he?

Kyungsoo put on sweatpants and a hoodie over his pajamas, then, after arming himself with his snow boots and jacket, opened the door and took a step outside. The snow was just above ankle deep; more than he liked to deal with but not enough to stop him from walking. He took a few steps out. No sign of tracks, no sign of his boyfriend. Their car was still parked off to the side of the house, piled with snow.

“Yixing!” A little pang of worry went through him when his call went unanswered. What if he went out before it started snowing heavily? What if he had the same idea as Kyungsoo about going to check on the neighbors and got lost in the snowfall? All that seemed impossible but at the same time--

Kyungsoo stopped when he was suddenly overwhelmed with the sensation of being watched. As soon as he heard the crunch of snow he leapt to the side, just in time to end up pounced on.

\--

“I’m so--”

“No.”

Yixing went silent again. He went from being rolled over on his back to sitting quietly on the floor next to the bed.

“I didn’t think you were--”

“No.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t significantly hurt. Yixing wasn’t light and he did pounce on Kyungsoo from the roof but Kyungsoo wasn’t weak. He was very sore, however, and it was going to take him a while to fix his glasses. Ultimately he was more bothered by the brief scare Yixing gave him by sneaking out than he was about the attempt at being playful gone wrong.

Yixing sat looking guilty for another minute before sliding in the bed beside Kyungsoo. “I was going to pounce down beside you and then tackle you, I promise I didn’t mean to do it that hard.” Yixing tried to wrap himself around Kyungsoo like he usually did when he got into bed, but when Kyungsoo winced he drew back and instead draped his tail across Kyungsoo’s waist.

When Kyungsoo didn’t reply Yixing slid back out of bed as quickly as he got into it. It was a while before he came back but when he did return he had a plate and glass in his hand.

“I know what you don’t want to but you need to take painkillers.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile a bit when he heard the change in Yixing’s tone. After a bit of time feeling guilty he went straight into being pouty about not being forgiven. Kyungsoo sat up and took the plate and glass from Yixing.

On the plate was a pancake in the rough approximation of a snowflake. Beside that were two pills. Kyungsoo took the pills and chased them down with the orange juice Yixing brought.

“It’s nice,” Kyungsoo started once he set the glass off to the side, “to see all this snow in the country, isn’t it?” Yixing nodded, beaming. Even if Kyungsoo had been mad, how could he stay mad after seeing that. Yixing was the same as him, raised in the city, so it had to be his first time seeing this much uninterrupted snow.

“It will be fun to play in before it has a chance to melt.”

“Do you want to go back out after breakfast?”

\--

Yixing took a step back, looking over the snow bear he spent a good hour building. “I should get some walnuts for the eyes,” he decided after a quiet minute spent wondering what was missing from the creation. “Ky--”

Yixing frowned when he turned around and didn’t see Kyungsoo working on his city of snow project. He barely even had time to wonder where he had gone to before he felt a weight on his back.

Kyungsoo couldn’t really hurt him with his pounces, even a direct one from the roof, but Yixing’s poor snow bear didn’t have the same level of resilience. Yixing gaped in mock horror at the wreckage of his snow figure for a minute before Kyungsoo began to salvage it up.

“That is a really good zombie bear.”

Yixing admired Kyungsoo’s handy work from the living room window as Kyungsoo got out of his wet snowy clothes and into something warmer. When he got into the living room he collapsed on the couch next to Yixing.

“Maybe we should mash some cranberries up, make it look like it’s brains,” he said. Yixing laughed.

“I think we might scare the neighbors, we should let them get used to us first.” Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. Yixing shifted so he could cuddle into Kyungsoo and give him some more warmth. He winced a bit but held Yixing from moving away. “That was fun. We should do it again in the morning.”

“Only if we do it without the pouncing,” Kyungsoo said.

“Only if you do it without the snow bear murder.”

“I don’t know, I’ve got a taste for it now.”


End file.
